Kira's Lie
by Kctimes2
Summary: Conner-Kira One Shot. Songfic, based on Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie"


**A/N: **_Second Conner-Kira songfic. "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. Kind of AU._

**A/N: **_This isn't related to any of my other stories._

**I'd Lie**

**Xxxxx**

Kira Ford, current Yellow Dino Thunder ranger, had just performed at Hayley's Cyberspace. Everyone cheered her on. They loved her new song, "Patiently."

"Your performance was great." Trent, White Dino Thunder ranger, complimented. He handed her a bottle of apple juice. He studied her body with his eyes.

Kira felt his eyes. She smiled and took the drink. "Thanks, Trent." Her eyes surveyed the room. Ethan, Blue Dino Thunder ranger, was at the computer with Cassidy and Devin. Dr. O, Black Dino Thunder and mentor, was with his girlfriend, Kimberly Hart. Her eyes continued looking around. They finally stopped on Conner, Red Dino Thunder ranger, he was talking to Krista.

Lately, Kira had been feeling conflicted about her feelings. When she first met Trent, she was definitely in like with him. To her, he was good looking, and she liked his artist side a lot. After she found out he was the evil ranger, she still noticed there was good in him. Their talk at the park, made her realize the gem was in control of him. He wasn't the type of guy to hurt anyone, and he would never hurt Kira. _Especially _Kira. Trent's been on their side for the last month. Things should be going good, right?

Wrong, now Kira realized she had feelings for Conner. The dumb jock, wasn't necessarily a dumb, stubborn, womanizing, jock. He had an intellectual side to him. He was nice and caring. His smile was contagious, and he was funny. There is definitely something about the charismatic, 6'1", Red Dino Thunder ranger. During her low moments he could make her smile. Conner was honest with her, and he even was a little protective of her. There were butterflies in her stomach every time she saw him, or when he touched her. She wondered if anything would ever be of them. From the looks of things, probably not, it was obvious he liked Krista.

"Kira, you ready to go?" Conner walked up to her. He had already said his goodbye to Krista. He noticed Kira didn't say anything. "Kira?" Still nothing. "Babe?"

She snapped right out of it. "You did not just call me a babe?" The Yellow Dino Thunder ranger glared at him. However, her heart was thumping a million miles per hour.

Tommy and Kim noticed their exchange. Kim knew who everyone liked even if no one else realized it.

He smiled. Conner knew that was the way to get her attention. "You ready for your ride home?" She nodded. He let her walk before him. He followed. Conner unlocked the passenger side for her.

"Where's Ethan?" She asked as she got in. Usually, Conner would take both of them home. Conner closed the door.

He walked to the driver's side. "Devin is taking him home." He started the car, and began driving.

There was a moment of silence. Kira broke it. "How are things with you and Krista?"

Conner pulled over at the local park. Kira was confused. "You don't mind hanging out at the park for a little, right?" She shook her head. Conner parked, and he rolled down the windows. The cool breeze entered his car.

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<strong>_

The Red Dino Thunder ranger looked her way. Kira sat on the passenger side and stared into his eyes. She counted off the different browns in his eyes. There was honey, hazel, a little bit of ash brown.

Conner began to talk about his night with Krista. "We met up for your performance. You did amazing by the way." He smiled at her. He missed the blush that formed on her face. "I was happy to save her from the tree that almost fell on her, you know?" Kira nodded.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
>I don't think it ever crossed his mind<strong>_

"She takes me serious now, I like her. But I'm young. Right now, I don't believe I'll ever fall in love." He confessed.

"Really?" Kira laughed. Conner looked at her. "I'm sorry, Conner McKnight, self proclaimed Rico Suave, would never fall in love with a girl. I don't believe it."

"Why not?" He as he ran his fingers through his bushy, brown hair.

"I just know one day you will." She smiled at his mannerisms. Kira hoped that 'one day' would be with her. That's when she realized, she liked Conner McKnight more than Trent Fernandez-Mercer.

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<br>And..**_

Conner nodded. "You want to hear a joke?"

"What?" Kira quirks an eyebrow.

"Why did the music teacher need a ladder?" He smiled.

Kira shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

"To reach the high notes!" Conner laughed at his own joke. "Don't you get it?" He tried to explain it to her.

Kira got it. She just didn't think it was funny. She gave him a small smile. They talked for half an hour. On the way to her house, she played with the radio. Conner's favorite song was on, she kept it there.

"I love this song." He put up the volume. Kira smiled as she looked at the window.

Two weeks later, Kira went over to Conner's house. They had a project for history due in a week. They had to study the Civil War, and it's effects on the slavery.

_**I could tell you his favorite color's red  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie  
><strong>_

Kira knocked on the door. Conner's sister answered. His older sister. She must've been 20. Her looks were breathtaking, she could've been a model or something.

"Is Conner home?" She asked. Kira was kind of nervous to be at his home. The only person who knew of her crush was Kim. The two ladies had gotten close. Kim already knew Kira liked him.

"He's upstairs. I'm Emma." Conner's sister held out her hand for Kira. They shook hands. Kira walked inside Conner's home. "Conner, your girlfriend is here!"

Kira looked at her. "No, I'm not his girlfriend." She held up her hands. Kira wondered what was being said in this house.

Conner rushed down the stairs. He shook his head. "Em, that's not my girlfriend. I don't have one!."

"From what I heard, you do." Emma retorted.

"Oh, like how supposedly Jared is your boyfriend!" Conner argued.

Emma glared back at him. "Shut up, Conner!" Jared was a sensitive subject for Emma. She really liked him, but he didn't feel the same way. Maybe one day.

"You, shut up!" He said back.

Their father came in the room. "Do I need to separate you two?" He asked. He realized Kira was there. "And you two are arguing in front of a guest." He felt embarrassed. Conner and Emma parted. "Hi, I'm Don." He held his hand out for Kira. She shook it. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"It's okay." Kira smiled. "I'm used to it. Conner and I have had our disagreements too." She reminisced about when they first became rangers, and the time they fought over whether or not Trent should join the team. Her attention was turned back to the people in front of her. She noticed a predominant feature in this family was their eyes. The Yellow Dino Thunder ranger noted Don and Emma's eye color was like Conner's.

"Come on let's get this project started." Conner ushered Kira up to his room. He made sure to keep the door open.

Emma made a mental note of the Conner and Kira. She felt something was going on there.

Kira walked into his room. Already, she saw everything was red. She giggled. Kira took in her surroundings. On the calendar, it said his birthday was December 17. That's a month away, Kira thought in her head. She needed to plan something.

They began working on their project. Conner was really smart, he knew the major wars in the Civil War, and what they symbolized. Kira was impressed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kira asked Conner. She realized his eyes were on her.

Conner went back to reading. "Nothing."

She looked over at him and smiled. After their work was done, Kira made her way downstairs. Conner had to do something before he took her home.

Emma walked into the living room. "You love my brother don't you?" She smiled. Emma had walked by Conner's room. Since, the door was open, she saw the staring, and heard the flirtatious comments.

"Huh, what?" Kira exclaimed. The teenage girl was a little taken aback by the comment.

"It's okay if you do."

Conner slid down the banister of the staircase. "Ready to get home?" Kira nodded. "See ya, sis!" They left.

It was now Conner's birthday. There was a big bash thrown for him at Hayley's. A lot of kids from school were there. The room was filled with over 50 or so people. The whole soccer team, the cheerleaders, Dr. O and Kim, even a few of the former rangers. Trini, Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Tanya. Who set up the big birthday bash? Kira Ford, of course. With the help of Kim, Kira made sure everything was perfect. The Yellow Dino Thunder ranger was set to perform.

Conner walked in with Krista. Kira was disappointed.

Kim noticed. "Hey, don't worry about it."

"I know, but I still can't help but feel jealous." Kira confessed.

"Play for him." Kim advised. She knew Kira was passionate when she played. If Kira, played like Conner was the only one in the room. Then Conner would understand.

Trini, Tanya, and Aisha walked up to Kira.

"We can't wait to hear it." Trini said to Kira. Kim had mentioned Kira was a talented singer.

Kira smiled. Hayley introduced Kira on stage. Miss. Ford took the mic. "Let's give it up for the birthday boy!" Everyone clapped for Conner. "Happy Birthday, jock." Kira smiled.

For her performance, Kira played a mash up of her songs: "Patiently", "True Love", "Rock What You Got", and "Freak You Out." While singing, Kira made sure to make eye contact with Conner a couple of times.

_**He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<br>He sees everything black and white  
><strong>_

Conner watched Kira perform. Something felt different with this performance. Was she performing for him? Of course she was. He figured it was because it was his birthday. Once Kira was done, Conner walked away from Krista and walked up to Kira. He gave her a hug.

"Thanks that was a nice present." He parted from her.

Kira nodded. "So, you like the party?"

"You set this up?" Conner asked.

"Yeah." Kira smiled.

"Wow, Kira. You're a really good _ friend."_ Conner hugged her again and walked back to Krista.

After that, Kira kept her feelings about Conner to herself. Kim thought Kira should go for it. Kira shook her head. She decided to leave the situation alone. Conner didn't feel the same way.

In late January, Conner's Dad had a heart attack. He came to Kira's house.

_**Never let nobody see him cry  
>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine<strong>_

Conner climbed up the side of Kira's house. He knocked on the window.

Kira furrowed her brows. She opened her window. He was crying. "Conner, what's wrong?" She whispered.

Conner hopped into her room. The tears streaked his face. "It's my Dad, he had a-"

"Did something happened?" Kira got a towel for him. That's all she had in her room to wipe his face.

"He had a heart attack. Kira, can you please come with me to see him?" Conner hoped she would come. He didn't know who else to see or call. Kira was always good at this kind of stuff. He wiped his face with her towel. There was a scent of cucumber melon on it. She loved that scent.

Kira wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Being near him, it would amplify her emotions more. "Con, you know I have homework to do. I don't know." Kira tried to get out of it.

"Please, Kira." The Red Dino Thunder pleaded, begged. He needed her to be with him. The tears came down again.

"Let me get ready. I'll meet you downstairs." Kira informed. Conner gave her back the towel. He climbed back out. As Kira was getting ready, several thoughts ran through her mind. Conner's favorite color is red, he loves to argue with just about anybody, his birthday is on December 17, Emma is beautiful, and his Dad, the person that gave Conner his eye color, was in the hospital. I'm going because I'm his friend. If anyone asked if I'm going because I loved him, I'd lie.

Conner and Kira arrived at the hospital an hour later. At first, Conner was in denial. He didn't even want to go. It took some convincing, but Kira finally got him to go. She told him some comforting words. They walked to the waiting room and sat down on the chairs. This is the first time, Conner's ever been vulnerable in Kira's eyes. She fell more in love with him after this.

"It's time to see your dad." Kira said. She looked at him. He stayed put. "Conner, you aren't the only one hurting. What about your mom, sister, and brother?."

Conner shook his head. "Kira, I don't know if I could see my dad like that. I would rather battle 100 Tyranadrones than see him like that." The tears started to form in Conner's eyes again.

Kira stood up. She made Conner stand up too. "Don't make me kick your ass all the way to the room, Conner!" Kira threatened. She glared at him.

Conner took a deep breath. He hugged her. They hugged for 5 minutes. "Thanks Kira. Seriously, you're a good _friend_."

_**He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you...**_

Conner just stared at Kira. There was something about her. He wasn't sure why he didn't ask Krista to come with him, but he's glad he asked Kira. There was a strand of hair on her face. He took it off. After standing there for 5 more minutes, he walked off to see his dad.

Kira blew out a breath. Why was he staring at her for that long? Him, moving her hair, what was that about? Kira was confused. She let it go and waited for Conner while him and his family had their private moment.

Don McKnight spent close to a month recuperating after the heart attack. Day by day he got stronger. Again, Conner asked Kira to come with him to see his Dad. Kira agreed to go. In the parking lot, Conner got something out of his trunk.

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything<br>But my heart**_

Kira's eyes grew wide. "A guitar?" She questioned.

"My dad loves to hear me play. I might as well play today." They walked to his floor.

Lately, Kira's feelings for Conner have increased. Seriously, she was falling harder for him. However, she made appearances. Conner was still with Krista, and Kira was deciding to give things a go with Trent.

"How are things with you and Trent?" He asked.

"They're fine." Kira wondered if he got the hint, that she was just settling for Trent.

Conner nodded. "That's good. You guys seem happy together." The elevator opened for them. "Is it me or do you think Devin and Cassidy need to get together?"

She looked at him. He could figure that out, but not her feelings for him? "Um, yeah they should."

"Come with me to see my Dad." Conner said.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked. Conner nodded. "He's asked about you." She agreed. They walked into the room.

Don McKnight smiled. "Kira!" He cheerfully saluted.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McKnight." Kira gave him a hug.

"Call me Don." He waved her words away. Then he noticed the guitar Conner was holding. "You're going to play?"

The current yellow ranger saw Conner's father's eyes brighten at the sight of the guitar. How come Conner never told anyone he could play? She listened as Conner played a Beatles' ballad. She smiled at him.

_**First thought when I wake up is  
>My god he's beautiful<br>So I put on my make up  
>And pray for a miracle<strong>_

It was the morning of the dance. Kira was getting ready for the day, but she felt something was wrong. Something was off. She wondered what was in store for her today. Her bracelet went off.

"_Kira, come in." Dr. O's voice rang out. _

Kira pressed the button. "Yes, Dr. O?"

"_Looks like it's time." _

"I'll be there."

The yellow ranger sighed. 'Time'? The final battle, it was 'time' for the final battle. Hopefully, today Conner would ask her to the dance. After the year, she figured things had changed between the two. Why else would she ask for her to go with him to see his father all those times at the hospital? He never asked Krista. His sister even felt there was something going on between the two. She would break things off with Trent in a heartbeat.

The final battle with Mesogog had drained all the powers out of their Dino gems. There were no more power rangers. Kira was now a regular teenage girl. Maybe she could go for her record contract, now that saving the world was off her priority list. After the battle, Cassidy and Devin came out their hiding spots.

They realized who the power rangers were, but they decided to not tell anyone. Cassidy even handed over the proof. Devin and Cassidy walked off holding hands. Kira smiled, so maybe there was hope for her and Conner. He still hadn't asked her, but Trent did. Kira obliged, after all she was his girlfriend.

At prom, Tommy and Kim are talking with Trent and Anton. Ethan and his date, Angela, walked into the place. It looked great. Cassidy and Devin were holding hands, symbolizing things were official between the two. Everyone was happy for them. Kira was backstage getting ready. She was tonight's surprise live entertainment. Kira peered out the curtains, Conner came with Krista. That was the final straw. Kira decided, at that point, she would never admit her true feelings.

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's red  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie <strong>_

Tommy and Kim came on stage. They were holding hands.

"Hey guys," Tommy said. "I just wanna say we've had an interesting year." He smiled and looked down at his , now fiancée. They kissed. He looked back up. "We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we made it. And we're okay. That's what's important. So let's have fun tonight. To help us do that… here she is."

Kim grabbed the mic. "Kira Ford!" She introduced.

Everyone in the crowd clapped. This was a surprise to them. The dance was supposed to only have a disc jockey, but Kira was a last minute add in.

She performed her song, "Just A Little." As she was playing, she looked at all the couples in attendance. Tommy and Kim were dancing. Cassidy and Devin were hugging each other. Even, Anton and Principal Randall were together. That was a surprise to Kira. Her eyes then landed on Conner and Krista. Conner stared at Kira. He smiled and clapped for her. He kept his eyes on her. Krista noticed, and she also noticed Kira staring at Conner. Trent noted the stares between Conner and Kira.

As soon as Kira was done, the room erupted with applause. She smiled said her thanks and walked off stage. Trent walked up to Kira. He hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Can I ask you something?" Trent questioned. Kira nodded. "Are you in love with Conner?" Trent had been wondering that lately. She seemed like she was, but he wasn't sure.

"No." Kira lied. Even though, she was hurting and was very much in love with Conner.

Trent didn't anything of it. He whisked her away for a slow dance. They danced by Conner and Krista.

Krista and Conner were slow dancing. "Conner, can I ask you something?" Krista looked at him. He looked down at her and nodded. "Are you in love with Kira?"

"No." He lied. After the incident with his dad, he realized he was in love with her. However, she seemed pretty cozy with Trent, so he decided to keep it to himself. If anyone asked if he loved Kira, he'd lie.

**The End.**


End file.
